Words Left Unspoken
by DorianneGray
Summary: It's a cold winter's night at Cross Academy, and Zero and Yuuki are preparing their presents for Christmas by the fireplace. Zero knows exactly what he wants for Christmas, and Yuuki starts to look at Zero in a new light. A ZeroxYuuki oneshot.


**Hello there. I've finally submitted another piece of work in this bloody site. Haha. It's **_**Vampire Knight**_** time! Anyway, I was watching the latest **_**VK Guilty**_** episode yesterday, and I just couldn't help but feel so sad over Ichiru's death. I freaking love the guy, for crying out loud! Stupid Rido…he annoys me, I swear. Grr. I jumped back on my Zero/Ichiru fanboat, nevertheless. **

**We also had our Christmas party today and my awesome friend Nichie drew me a whole comic book based on me and Zero. SRSLY. A COMIC BOOK, STARRING ME. I was so touched. She's a hell of a lot great at art too, so it looked amazing. Some elements of this fic came from it as well. Thank you Nichie for everything! :)**

**So an incident (the one that'll happen to Yuuki later in this oneshot) happened to me while I was riding home from our bus, and the whole idea and inspiration just smacked my head like that. I do hope you guys would enjoy. Take it as an early holiday gift from me and Zero. Hah. Please do review also; it saddens me that I get a lot of faves, but less than 10 reviews on most of my works! If you liked/hated it, then review, review, review!!!**

**REVIEW!!! :D (PS., **You guys better like it; I skipped two precious hours of James Franco goodness on TV to finish this**)**

_**-I do not own Vampire Knight or its wonderful characters-**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Words Left Unspoken**

**A ZeroxYuuki oneshot**

"Zero-kun, do you think Chairman--, I mean, _Dad_, would like this top I knit for him?" said Yuuki Cross, holding up the moss green cotton sweater she had slaved a month for. "I wanted to get him something homemade this Christmas for once. Do you think he'll like it?"

Zero Kiryuu shrugged, continuing to wrap Yuuki's present for Yori. He had decided to help her wrap gifts for Christmas; since she still had to finish up Chairman Cross's sweater. He took a piece of scotch tape out of its dispenser and neatly sealed the colorful wrapping in place. His pale hands reached for the ribbon to tie it up.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Did you even listen to what I just said?!"

He looked up from Yori's present and raised an eyebrow, staring at her with his cold eyes. Yuuki folded her arms, waiting.

"I still think he would appreciate those massage coupons you gave him last Valentine's Day," said Zero blankly, scrutinizing her for a moment, and then returning to tie the red ribbon. "He'd like anything you would give anyway, so what's the point?"

Yuuki's temper rose. Sometimes, Zero was just too annoying to talk to, with his unsmiling demeanor, and negative aura surrounding him. She snapped, "That's very helpful, Zero-kun."

He ignored her sarcasm, proceeding to tie another knot. "Glad to be of help."

She tossed her chestnut brown hair back and grunted; making sure her childhood friend heard it. But Yuuki was disregarded once more. Gazing at him, she observed him, and the way he handled the bow. Her eyes trailed from his silver-crowned head, down to his pallid, intimidating, yet mysteriously handsome facial features, down to his muscular build, shown through his white button-down shirt, and lower to his hands, twisting the ribbon into perfection. He was gentle with it, careful to which loophole it would go to, and careful to proportion the bow.

Yuuki had always admired the way Zero does things. He seemed to get his duties right all the time, through both grades and athletics. Ever since his inner vampire had released itself, Yuuki felt a strong urge to protect him, the way he had done with her over the years they've spent together. He may have his mood swings, and irritated her quite often, but she had always felt good while she was in his presence. And despite all the flaws she could ever name, she still loved him.

_Very_ much. Though she wasn't quite sure how.

She continued admiring him from where she sat down, her expression softening.

Finally, he tied the pretty red knot, and looked at it for a few seconds before he noticed Yuuki staring at him. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"What _are_ you _looking_ at?"

Yuuki came to her senses and shook herself out of her daze. "Nothing, I was just thinking of something."

"Mmm," he muttered, "And you say _I_ space out."

He looked down again and took a new piece of wrapping paper, starting to cut it with scissors. The whole room was enveloped in silence.

Yuuki continued with Chairman Cross' sweater, sewing on the buttons on its sleeves. She pushed the threads into the holes and pulled it back up, embarrassed that Zero saw her like that.

He voiced out suddenly, "So, what are you getting Kuran?"

She looked at Zero, who was still wrapping her presents. His expression was hard, unsmiling once more.

"Kaname-senpai?" she asked, remembering the exquisite-looking black-haired, pureblood vampire she had strong romantic feelings for. "I actually don't know. I tried searching for the perfect gift to give him when I bought all these presents, but I couldn't find the right one. I guess I'll have to go back to the city sometime else."

Zero kept silent before speaking again. "I see."

"I got Zero-kun a gift already, though," saved Yuuki, her face lightening up. She remembered buying a new shirt for him, and a pair of silver earrings as well, as she noticed the one he already wore was rusting a bit. "I hope Zero will like it!"

"Thanks," whispered Zero, although audible enough for Yuuki to hear. A small grin formed on his lips, she noticed, while he worked more on his wrapping. "I got you something too."

Yuuki dropped her needle and thread and clasped her hands together. "Really?! Aw, Zero-kun is so thoughtful."

She smiled at him brightly, yet he didn't look back at her. He merely nodded and took more tape out of the dispenser. Her smile faded, as her thoughts wandered off to why Zero didn't treat her as sweetly as Kaname-senpai did. She suddenly felt confused, staring at him.

"Honestly, Yuuki, what are you looking at?" he abruptly asked, though his eyes were still at the gift.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, suddenly rushing on her needlework. She sewed quickly, not thinking of where to put the needle anymore due to sheer humiliation. As she pulled it swiftly to her, she accidentally hit her lip with it, scraping some skin off.

"Ow!" Yuuki winced, dropping the needle as it pricked her lip. Its skin came loose, and she bit it to tear it off. The pain swelled even more. She shouldn't have removed the loose lip skin.

A rust-tasted liquid came into her mouth, and she recognized it as blood. She touched her lips and saw that her finger was stained in red. "Ouch."

Zero stood up, trying to see what happened. "Yuuki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, no worries," she replied, grabbing tissue paper from the desk. "Just bit my lip. Man, it's bleeding badly."

Zero tilted his head and watched her. Yuuki dabbed the tissue to her bloodied lips, muttering curses. He was amused with how impossible, vulnerable…and how _cute_ she looked trying to stop the bleeding. He walked over to her, sitting beside her. Zero took her wrist, as she let go of the piece of tissue, which had a drop of red liquid on it.

"You're hopeless, aren't you?" he said, shaking his head. "Let me take a look at it."

The silver-haired young vampire put one hand to her cheek and cupped her chin, thumb tracing her lower lip. Yuuki didn't stop him. Zero looked at his own thumb, with blood now. He licked it off and then stared back at Yuuki. She was surprised his eyes weren't glowing red with hunger. Wasn't he supposed to do that when he was near the sight and smell of blood?

Zero continued gazing at Yuuki's face. His hand was still on her cheek, and she put hers over it.

"Zero…kun," she uttered out. Their faces were only inches apart, with Yuuki being more bewildered than she already was.

His mouth opened slightly. For once, he wasn't a vampire anymore. He didn't feel the urge to drink blood from her exposed neck. He wasn't Zero the vampire, or Zero the vampire _hunter_. He was just Zero, the man. For once, he felt human. With her, he was _human_. The feelings he had inside couldn't be explained and put into speech. He wanted to show her. "Yuuki."

The pink shade on her face made it harder for him to resist. It was his human side that took over him now. A sudden desire overwhelmed him to do _something_…and _it wasn't his thirst_.

He placed his hand on her nape and pulled her head closer to his, as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was gentle, and careful, his mouth caressing her aching lips. Yuuki's eyes widened, but she closed them in time, returning Zero's kiss, swinging her arms around his neck. She craved him, tasting him for the first time. Her fingers slid through his straight silver hair and played with its smooth strands. She wanted to stay like this forever.

And in that one blissful moment, Yuuki realized the truth. She didn't just _love_ Zero Kiryuu. She was _in love_ with him.

As he was with her.

It had been Zero who took care of her; Zero who protected her; Zero who cooked for her; Zero who tutored her; Zero who had been patient with her; Zero who had just wanted her to be happy, particularly the reason why he pushed her away all the time, for her to be safe, in another man's arms. It had been Zero who loved and cared for her the way she loved and cared for him.

It had always been Zero. _Always_.

Before parting, he licked the oozing blood from her lips and kissed her another time. He sighed, pulling away, happy for once in his life, and took Yuuki's hands within his.

He didn't need to say anything. Zero's love for her had always been unspoken; and he had declared it to her without a word. They both remained silent in their unspoken mutual understanding. He did something he rarely did—he smiled; a sincere, and the most loving smile Yuuki had ever seen.

She had wanted to scream and hold him in her arms when the Chairman's booming voice echoed from the hallway.

"YUUKI-CHAN! ZERO-KUN! DINNER'S READY!"

They both glanced at the door, and returned their gaze into each other's eyes. Zero rubbed her soft, cold hands, warming them.

Finally, he spoke, standing up. "I'll see you downstairs."

He smiled another time, before turning his back and shutting the door.

Yuuki grinned so hugely, she could imagine it reaching her ears. The pain from the cut on her lip was now gone. He had taken _all _her pain away. She stood up herself to proceed after Zero, but paused when she saw a tiny red box on the couch, in place where he sat. There was a tag on it that read, "_To Yuuki. Merry Christmas. From, Zero._"

She giggled at how straightforward he is. For some reason, she didn't want to wait for Christmas to see what he had given her. Curious, she opened the little box and gasped at what she saw.

A silver, heart-shaped locket was cushioned in between the box's velvet surface. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry anyone gave to her. She marveled at its splendor, holding it by the chain.

"Zero…" she remembered, smiling.

Yuuki hung the necklace around her neck and touched the pendant, her joy and love for Zero growing, blooming inside of her. She closed her eyes, ecstatic that she got the one thing she had really had wanted this Christmas.

_His heart_.

* * *

**~FIN~**

**Man, I love writing kiss scenes. LOL. I want Zero's heart too! Heehee. **

**Though I wish Ichiru had a girl (not SHIZUKA/MARIA, I dislike her very much) I could pair up with. **_***le sigh***_

**Merry Christmas, VK and Zero fans! **_***hugs***_


End file.
